Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Poncz. Mortimer ABSTRACT The Administrative Core will ensure the scientific success of this Program Project, fostering synergistic interactions among its components. This Core will provide the following services under the direction of Dr. Poncz with Dr. Cines as co-Director- and with the support of his assistant Ms. Wynn: Service 1:Coordinate and support attendance at Program Project scientific/evaluative meetings. While we have a strong record of collaboration and have been productive although we are located at separate Institutions, this Core's major focus is to enhance that productivity and to help translate our findings into clinical relevance. The major tool to achieve that goal is to continue the interaction of these separate groups, especially through the highly successful monthly Friends of Platelet Factor 4 (FOP) meetings. This Core will coordinate these meetings, keep track of the discussions and prepare written summaries of presentations and action items. Core A will also coordinate the FOP meetings, which Dr. Gow Arepally will attend from Duke, including the annual extended day-long FOP meeting also attended by members of the internal and external advisory boards. At the end of that meeting, a summary of the progress will be generated that includes suggestions for improving the overall Program Project and each Project and Core. This Administrative Core will also foster the attendance of key members of the 4 Projects at the weekly UPENN/CHOP Hemostasis/Thrombosis research meeting and assure that every Project 1-4 presents there at least once a year, so that the internal board has an opportunity to provide research guidance on at least a biannual basis. Funds for outside seminar speakers are not requested from this Core as Institutional support for such seminars is available, but the Core will assure that its members are aware of relevant UPENN/CHOP seminars. Service 2: Program Project administrative issues. The Administrative Core will assume ultimate responsibility for appropriate distribution and expenditure of funds so that maximal research output is achieved by the various Projects and Cores to support the central theme of this Program Project. This Core will also coordinate travel of Program Project members to important scientific meetings to maximize scientific interaction among projects. The Administrative Core will also coordinate the generation of the yearly non-competitive reports to the NHLBI.